A Choice Made Blind
by Soulblazer87
Summary: From my A Breath And A Moment fic, due to requesting, comes the expanded version of the future under 'Your Choice Made Blind'. I hope you enjoy this.
1. Chapter 1

_Your Choice Made Blind: A Breath And A Moment Side Story_

**A/N: For those who liked my A Breath And A Moment fic, this is an extension to the future under the tag Your Choice Made Blind. In essense, this is a TsukunexRia story, which I hope you will like.**

_A Choice Made Blind_

_A Decision Unjustified_

_Pride Rules The Mind_

_Arrogance Grows And Hybris Becomes Defined._

_A Love's Last Cry._

_Distant Echoes..._

_Silence..._

_It Is Gone..._

_Killed By The One Who Would Not Accept The Other._

_And In Scorched Earth,_

_Life Grows Anew._

Tsukune ran from his home, or house as it had become.

His love, Akashiya-Aono Moka, a pink and silver-haired goddess and vampire. The love of his life since the first moment he laid his eyes on her, back when they were fifteen and innocent, back when she first crashed on him, weakened from her anemia.

He loved her. Oh how he loved her. He loved her so much, too much. It hurt to not be next to her. Or so he thought, for what he felt now was pain beyond it, beyond anything.

That his mate, his wife, _his_ Moka would do such a thing to him...

That she would take another man to her bed...

His own best friend, Morioka Gin...

For the sole purpose of getting impregnated...

Just to spite him for not submitting to her...

It hurt. It hurt so much. It felt like his very heart was being torn apart from his chest. It felt like he was doused in holy water. It felt like something had replaced his blood with acid. It felt like all of that and then more.

He was blinded by his tears as he walked. As he ran away from his wife.

He had a choice, of course. He knew he could go back _there_ and take her back. But what would be the point? She betrayed him once. She would do it again. She didn't love him. How could he ever trust her again? After what she did... after what she was doing with Gin...

How could he take her back, how could he relinquish himself to her, how could he _love_her... when she would just as readily tear out his heart and stomp on it so blatantly?

He couldn't. He wouldn't. He could not bring himself to forgive her. He just couldn't. He just wouldn't.

His eyes blearily looked ahead, almost through the world around him. He saw people, yet he only saw mocking looks. He saw hugging couples, yet he only saw Moka kissing Gin. He saw so many people yet his mind was being torn from him, seeing _their_faces all around him. Seeing them mocking, hurting him.

He ran.

He ran as fast as he could, as far as he could.

When again he could see, he saw water, a long, wide river, a bridge over it, people on the bridge, going about their business -mocking him.

He looked at the watery depths. He gazed deep into them and his mind wandered.

If he fell... would he die? If he died, would it hurt? If he died... would she care?

Yes, no, no...

He thought about it. He stood and gazed as he thought long and hard about it. His human side was so torn, so hurt, that considered even Death By Water Immersion to be a salvation considering his pain.

But his other side, his vampiric side rebelled. He would not do it! He refused! He would survive! He would show _her_that he was not a pawn, a minion, her toy to do as she pleased!

And in that rebellion, Tsukune came to a realization; he was Immortal, he was young, he was strong and he was _pissed_. He was a Vampire, a Super Vampire, a second born vampire with enough strength to toss trucks around like matchboxes. He would no yield! He would not let _her_ do with him what she pleased! He was his own person, and right now he needed to talk to someone. And not just someone, but someone who hated _her_ as much as he did.

In that moment, Akashiya Moka was erased from his heart and the place he had placed her forever scarred. Also in that moment, the blood within him, _her_ blood within him, rebelled. It churned and ached and burned... but it was purged from him. Like a blood-red mist, like tears of blood, like minature tears on his skin that painted his shirt red... it ran from him and the hate, the all-consuming _hate_ he held for anything that reminded him of her. His blood was his own, his body was his own, his mind and soul were his own. He was free, and he could feel it, as daunting a truth as it might be.

Tsukune's hand reached for his cellphone, a mobile telephone that could tap into the Youkai world, filled with a number of numbers that no human could even perceive, much less call. After all, it wasn't on any _human_ tongue. A few button presses later, and the phone's signal was off to the other side of the world, the literal other side.

It rang once, twice, thrice before it was picked up, and a female voice, resonating with power, confidence and a bit of smugness, answered.

"Oh me, oh my, Tsukune-kun! I didn't expect you to call me! Is there anything I can help you with? Maybe an encore?" It was Sekitan Ria, _her_ older, dark-haired sister, and one of the few beings capable of beating Tsukune in most any confrontation.

Usually. For this was a far different Tsukune than usual. "Yes, in fact Ria. You can. Come pick me up at Akihara river. There is something we need to talk about, now." Crisp, formal yet demanding.

Ria would be impressed. As it was, she giggled in her weird, slightly creepy, slightly moking way and agreed.

The chaufer knew he needed to speed up. There were few emotions ever visible on Sekitan-sama's face, and when they did show up, you'd be better off getting out of her way and obeying her every whim and desire. It hurt much less then, maybe it was just as lethal as disobeying, but it definitely hurt less. In the back seat, Ria was smiling. She was looking forward to it. Whatever it was that had happened, it had definitely changed Tsukune. And she had her little sister to thank for awakening that side of him, the vampire side of him, the strong side of him. The side of him Ria knew was buried beneath layer after layer of kind-hearted, meek humanity. The side of him she knew could and would rise to challenge even her Father. The side of him she felt so attracted to.

It took her less than a quarter of an hour to reach her 'brother', but in that time she had planned hundreds upon hundreds of schemes, all directed to strengthening that awakened side of Tsukune, the side that somehow got unleashed.

When she saw him, she was shocked. Struck speechless, even for a second. He stood there, Rosario removed, the sun rising and painting the world gold, next to a river bank, gazing far away. He was breathtaking. His youki swirled around him, strong, furious yet focused. His silver hair glowed red and gold as his face was stuck in a grim and focused look.

He looked absolutely _delicious_ if she were honest. His red shirt, blood she realized seconds later, did him proud as a Vampire and he looked every bit the Lord she knew he could be.

Schooling her features to her normal smug apathy, she walked slowly towards him. "Oh me, oh my, Tsukune-kun. You look so very lonely tonight. And covered in blood too. Lover's quarrel?"

Tsukune looked at her and she saw a fury burning there the likes of which she could barely withstand. It was only her training that made her not step back and take a defencive position. "No. It's her blood, but not of her wounds. Mine. And she is not my lover, she is just another traitor. Just another Ayashi."

Now that was shocking. Last time she checked, Tsukune and Moka were inseparable. They were glued on each other. How could something like this happen, in so short a time? She had witnessed Tsukune's love, or whatever he called it, and it was impossible to break. How, _what_, could have made him react like this. "Brother dear, what happened between you and my foolish little sister? You're acting as if she took another man to bed!"

Wrong move. Even as she spoke the words, she knew she had just poked at the wrong wound. It was only her reflexes that saved her from being impaled into Tsukune's fist. As it were she managed to leap back and away from him, landing perfectly.

"SILENCE!" The command was deafening. "You know NOTHING! She DID betray me, my love, my heart! My EVERYTHING! She took another to bed, she called Gin, my _former_ best friend to fuck her, while I was in the same house no less! To give her children because I refused to submit to her insane ideas about their rearing! She betrayed me! Tore out my heart and stepped on it, and she had the _gall_, the audacity to look surprised when I left! How dare she, that wench! How dare she do that to me! After all I did, after all I endured for her, she went and fucked with the first asshole she came across!"

Well, that explained it. The story was not complete, of course, but her keen mind could deduce the truth. Her foolish, arrogant, little sister had called another man to bed in a bid to control Tsukune. Predictably, that had backfired. Moka may not have known, but Tsukune _was_ a vampire, pride was in his blood, even if he easily conquered it. There was no way he would accept it, bow his head and submit. Even for the woman he loved more than his life.

Ria had to hand it to her sister; Moka was several times more sadistic than her. Ria may sleep around, may cheat on her 'mates', but they all knew that it would happen. They never had any delusion about her using them to scratch her itch or gain favours. But Moka... Moka gained his trust, his love, his affection. And then, after all that he had gone through for her, after all the torture and pain and humiliation... that's when Moka struck and tore his heart out! It was a masterpiece Ria would be proud of. That is if Moka had done it intentionally; apparently her younger sister's arrogance knew no bounds, thinking he would really accept her actions like that.

The vampiress shook her head sadly. "Well, since she _did_ betray you." Tsukune's snarl widened her grin, filling her with a perverse form of joy. "I can't help but wonder why you called me. After all, I am the last person you would contact, all things considered." And it was true. She had tried to bring out the vampire within, but her own plan had backfired. Her 'raping' him had not been an attempt to hurt Moka, though that was a welcome side-effect, as much as an attempt to humiliate, and thus call forth, Tsukune's own vampire side. But, she had failed and he didn't perform as she wanted. So, so sad she was at the time. But, his love for his 'mate' had been enough to overcome his pride. She was very, very glad that was not the case any more.

"I am pissed off Ria. I know you have several enemies, many of them even here. _You_ are going to tell _me_ where some of them are and I'm going to pay them a visit. If I don't vent right now, I'm going to kill the whore, and she is not worth the trouble I will get from Shuzen-sama.."

Ouch, that burn had to be felt even from this far away. She smiled victoriously. "Very well brother dear. Follow me."

And he did. For the first time, he followed her willingly, even happily. He would get his revenge, he would drown his fury in bloodlust and combat. For the first time, he would satisfy the instincts roaring within.

The gang didn't stand a chance. They were small-time robbers thinking that Fairy Tail's reputation was simply overblown rumours. They were wrong, they were proved very wrong when and enraged vampire came knocking down their door. In a matter of minutes, the hideout was emptied save for five dessicated, torn, bodies and anything flamable.

Ria would admit, at that moment, that Tsukune's blood-covered face fit the flames he was staring at beautifully. Like a painting. It caused emotions she had only ever dreamed of feeling to burst forth. She was happy.

Sekitan Ria was happy, and it didn't come from the complete and utter annihilation of someone. For once in her lifetime, it came from seeing something open its eyes rather than close them.

It was a _glorious _feeling.

Many, many hours later, Ria watched over her newest 'friend' as he slept. Though sleep denoted a restful experience, and his was anything but. He twisted and turned, his face contorting in pain and fury. But she knew he would be fine. He would make a great vampire. It was merely the shattering of bonds that hurt him, the shattering of his weak, human, loving self, as it made way for his true, strong, vampire self. As he purged the ideal of her foolish little sister from his heart, steeling it and becoming more, that which she knew he could be. The feeling of accomplishment that blossomed within her was unrivaled.

The vampiric pair made their way back to their home dimension and their 'home', if but on paper. Both needed some time to themselves; Tsukune to get over his ordeals and Ria to observe him do it.

It came as no surprise when Ria didn't show herself to the Aono, she instead observed from afar and knew that he knew what she was doing. However he didn't care.

For, the first day, she saw his fury, and it shook the castle. His eyes were more crimson than red as he cursed and condemned his former love, as he unleashed wrathful word after damning sentence as only a vampire, a true vampire could hope to.

The second day, she saw his sadness, and his tears would forever mar his room. He tore at his crimson hair, tore his face with his nails only for the skin to grow back perfectly within moments. Rivulets of red life-giving liquid ran down his face and his wails resounded ever strong within the walls of the castle. None was left untouched, none was left without their heart clenched in pain while his mourning went on.

It was the third day that she saw him, really saw him. It was the third day when Tsukune walked out of his room and the very aura of his presence cowed all lesser monsters in his wake. His walk was steady, controlled, calm, collected, aristocratic. His eyes looked straight ahead, umoving yet not missing even the hearbeat of his subjects. Hard, black boots announced his presence to his Honorable Father long before the Aono entered the chambers of Lord Shuzen.

"My Honorable Father, Head of House Shuzen, Lord of Vampires and Master of this Dimension... I, your adopted son, Aono Tsukune humbly present myself to you." Even Tsukune's customary bow to his father was showed a noble's blood within him, blood that showed more prominently than ever before.

"Welcome, my son." Shuzen Issa's crisp words commended his son as they allowed him to meet his Father's eyes. "I am pleased to see you so well. Though, I cannot help but wonder, why were you so late in presenting yourself?"

Tsukune nodded as emotions flitted behind his eyes, but too subdued, too fast for any to make them out. "My deepest apologies, Father. However, I was going through a... trying ordeal, that had caused me many conflicting and powerful emotions. Feelings that are unbecoming of one belonging to your house. Therefore, I considered it best if I allowed myself to fall into them and vent out of sight, so that when I would present myself to you, I would be able to accept any punishment of my tardiness with clear mind, if that is what you desire, My Sire. And if that is not your will, I will still have complete control of myself and able to act as one of my station should, without disgrace."

Issa was impressed. "I see my daughter, Moka, has taught you well... Why is she not here?" Issa expected many reactions, but the sudden freezing of Tsukune's face wasn't one of them.

"Ah, yes, Moka, my bonded mate... She taught me well indeed, but in when pride becomes hubris and arrogance rather than how to act as I should. And that is the reason I am not here. Do you really wish to know what happened to your daughter, Honorable Father? Then send the servants and spies away, these things cannot be spoken without care. They concern the honor and pride of our House."

Issa was more curious than ever now and he acquiesced, but made sure to keep Ria close. His right hand had a right to know of everything that went on, and that's if she didn't already do if what he saw in her countenance was true. "Speak."

"Akashiya-Aono Moka, bonded mate and wife of Aono Tsukune. She is a traitor to our blood, a traitor to our traditions and a traitor to this very family. Akashiya Moka and I, her husband and bonded mate, disagreed upon the rearing of our children. I believed, and still do, that my children should come in contact with the human world. Not too much, not enough to destroy the values instilled by the Vampire Bloodline, but enough to know of the existence and life of others, the better to understand and coexist with them. However, Akashiya Moka, my bonded mate and wife, declared that to be against her will and _ordered_ me to abandon such thoughts. When I refused to back down to her _commands_, she invited a common friend named Morioka Gin'ei, werewolf, and bedded him with the sole intent of being left with child."

"_What?_" It was a hiss, but clearly heard nonetheless. In less time than it took for Tsukune to blink, Issa was in front of him, holding the Aono with one hand from the neck and lifting him efortlessly off the ground, youki swirling around him and bringing its full force to bear down on his son. "What did you say? Did you just imply that _my_ daughter, _Moka_, would do such a dishonorable thing?"

Both Ria and Issa were deeply impressed, though one of them would not admit it at the moment, when Tsukune didn't even blink and neither did his pulse change; he had been expecting that reaction. "I am afraid so, Lord Father. If you do not believe me, ask your own right hand, Ria. She knew about it from the first moment, as she was the one I called first after the infidelity took place. And I am betting my blood that she has kept tabs on my... mate... and her traitorous actions."

Issa whirled with enough force that it was tangible in the air around him. "Ria, speak. The truth. All of it."

Ria nodded and began weaving her tail, all truth, no lies, yet made in a way to 'exemplify' Moka's less-than-honorable actions.

In the end Issa shook in fury and anger, unfelt ever since his beloved wife had been swallowed up by the monster known as Alucard. That it was the same person responcible for both cases probably had something to do with it as well, as were it not for Moka's stupidity none of this would have happened. "My son, you are now absolved of your bond with Akashiya, no, no last name. She is now Moka. She has neither mine nor Akasha's names behind her. She is a nameless, dishonored piece of trash. Tsukune, my son... I commend you for your control and actions. You may remain here indefinitely and help as you wish in the upkeep of the house."

"Thank you Lord Father, it pleases me greatly that I shall remain here, in this home, and aid as I can. If I may ask for a boon, Sire? May I work along Ria, my great sister? She is far more knowledgeable on what goes on than me or any other servant. If nothing else, she would be able to help me learn and become a respected and honored member of our house, cover the black mark caused by Moka's infidelity."

To say that both vampires were surprised was an understatement, though predictably, neither showed any hint of it. Ria however was quite excited to be working with the Aono male. He was finally becoming what he should have been from the begining. A true vampire. Even though he still held on his kindness, to some degree at least, that only made him even more desirable in her eyes. He was a paradox, and if nothing else, so was she. "It would please me as little else would, Brother Dear. Father, I would accept that arrangement if it is also to your agreement."

The troubled Lord accepted the deal. He wasn't clueless to Ria's manipulations and at the very least he was curious as to who would change who; would Ria turn his son into one like her, or would he change her to see more than death and hate? It would remain to be seen, and if one were to ask him, his money was on the male; Tsukune always had a certain charisma that reinforced his presence.

It was later that day when Tsukune and Ria were relaxing over a hot cup of tea, enjoying the feeling of the warm liquid draining down their throats.

"Ah, brother dear, what I wouldn't give for you to come to this realization earlier... So much hearbreak would have been avoided..."

"It was inescapable Ria. I was blinded, regardless of what you would have done. But I am... pleased... with things as they are right now. Free of my blind love to the traitor, free of my hate towards her as well..."

"Which only proves my point Tsukune-kun... Love and hate are really the same thing. After all, they are so... strong, so...passionate emotions... they bring such exhilaration when you act on them..."

"You are wrong Ria... Hate brings you accomplishment and exhilaration... Love? Love brings you just joy. One day you may yet feel that. And then you'll know just what it means to live."

"Like you did little brother?"

"Yes, like I did. Because, accept it or not, I truly loved her and, while I did, I didn't care about things going wrong, because to me everything was perfect."

Ria merely giggled before turning a serious look at him. "She hurt you a lot, didn't she? My foolish little sister really tore your heart worse than even I could..."

"Ria... how would you feel if after all these years of servitude to your father he sealed all your vampiric heritage, removed everything that points to youkai from you and whored you off to a band of goblins as a servant wife? Imagine how it would feel if you were without anything resembling a vampire and the plaything to a group of orcs, for the rest of your days. Think about that and you _may_ come to understand some part of my feelings."

That made Ria stop and think. Sure, it wasn't a great analogue, but it did get the point across; what if the person you cared the most about, after doing everything for that person, betrayed you in the worst way possible? Yes, it was a daunting thought and Ria could only comment her brother for recovering so quickly from it.

The very next day, Tsukune and Ria were set up to attack a rival Ayashi mafia group. Said group had tried to short-cut Fairy Tail repeatedly, slandered their reputation and even outright attacked them. Ria and Tsukune, the two greatest fighters of all Fairy Tail would 'take care of things' as it were. But first they needed some data secured by the rival group. Fortunately, Ria had someone who knew someone who knew where the data was kept. And so, the two vampires found themselves outside a large building, ready for combat. Sending a nod to each other they kicked the door open, immidiately taking note of the seventy-odd ayashi, all armed to the teeth, in some cases literally.

Ria headed to the left, her reality-reaving sealing technique already active and working. Tsukune on the other hand went right, his youki pumping him with so much power Ria didn't need her supernatural radar at all to know his position.

It was a massacre. It was a blood-covered massacre and neither vampire felt bad. They felt good, relieved of the raging instinct to kill, their thirst for blood slated.

Ria smirked at her partner when they regrouped at the end of the room. She knew he was alright, but until she saw him, she didn't know just how fine he was. Save for the blood on him, he looked no more frazzled than when he entered, and she knew he could even have avoided the blood if he willed. He bore no wound nor tear on his clothes, as pristine as the moment he wore them, only decorated with crimson life-giving liquid. It was very impressive; she had heard several gun shots from his side. To be able to avoid even a speeding bullet was... impressive.

"That was quite the show of force Tsukune-kun. Well done!" She encouraged him. His reply made her re-affirm her views on the formerly meek vampire.

"This was no show of force, I didn't have to get serious."

Indeed. Despite them all being soundly defeated, despite him not getting a single hit... every enemy from his side was alive, unconcious but alive. _'He held back? Just how strong is he, only a few years as a vampire, formerly completely untrained until my foolish sister had to train him even a bit, to be able to dodge bullets and fight forty Ayashi without even getting so much as grazed? And to think I thought him weak, Tsukune-kun, you are amazing!'_

The pair opened the door and strode confidently. It was empty, but a mainframe computer kept all the files Ria wanted. Tsukune just chose to go next to the window and look outside at the frantic, unwitting city that sprawled before them.

Ria knew something was wrong the moment her finger touched the mainframe computer. Bars, long, wide, thick and made of silver dropped around and over her, trapping her. The floor creaked and began opening beneath her feet. Water. A pool of water beneath her. She fell, but she was certain she would survive; she could just turn herself immaterial and pass through. The painfull shock of contact with pure water tore out a scream from the unprepared vampire.

Tsukune had turned less than a second away after the bars came out and ran to the cage, only to pull back as he saw the silver. "Ria!"

A voice, mechanical and coming from the speakers on the side. "Welcome Sekitan-_sama_! I hope you liked our surprise! We know of your forbidden sealing technique, so we prepared properly! You can't use it to escape this pool. You will die like the scum you are!"

Ria cursed loudly. Damn it all. She was infallible, she never failed. So how could she have failed something so unimportant? She had defeated enemies many times more dangerous than that mafia bos wannabe, only to be killed like some sort of lesser vampire? She tried to bring forth her youki in an attempt to break through, but the water swallowed up her energy and she only screamed louder in body-rending pain.

Tsukune cursed as well. Ria... Ria had tortured him, she had humiliated him... but... somehow... he had to save her. He looked at the silver bars, knowing that even a touch would burn him. Then to the water, knowing it would sap his strength in seconds. Then to the tortured face of Ria. His choice was made.

Ria looked at her partner and smiled sadly. She was going to die. There, with a powerful partner that wouldn't do anything to help her, just as she wouldn't for him. Electrocuted to deah in a pool of water, a primitive trap made by a bunch of weaklings. He wouldn't do anything to save her, and she knew it. Not after what she had done to him, not after the humiliation she had brought on him. For some reason, that hurt more than even the shocks wracking her body.

His shout drew her shocked eyes on him just as his kick landed on the silver bars. The blessed metal did its job wonderfully and drained his youki rapidly. The first blow was ignored. The second bent the metal. The third broke it off.

Ria knew it was hopeless. She couldn't even raise her arms to catch his own. And the silver must have weakened him. There was no way he'd save her, even with the silver cage ripped apart. Besides, her eyes were already closing, her consciousness fleeting... Her world went black. She even thought she saw him lunge towards her at the last moment, but that must have been an illusion.

Right?

The vampire known as Sekitan Ria gasped as she regained consciousness. Her eyes, dark and wide and shocked, looked around frantically. A calm breathing near her, _on_ her drew her attention. The silver-haired head on her lap though drew her surprise. She was... dry? Alive? Safe? Saved? Protected? By Tsukune? How? Why?

A minor pain on her neck revealed how she had regained her consciousness; he had injected her with his blood, his own source of power, and it felt wonderfull. It felt like raw, pure, unadulterated power coursing through her veins. No wonder Moka was addicted to it; even if it never passed her lips, she could feel so drawn to it, so much so she had to restrain herself from drinking the unconscious male on her lap dry.

Her hands went through his silver hair and she heard something. But that was impossible. When she did it, a smile etched itself on her lips; Tsukune, the blood-covered, water-braving, super vampire... purred.

The smile widened until it could no more and became a giggle. The giggle became a laugh and it became roaring laughter. But she never stopped running her hand through his hair, nor did he stop purring.

Days passed and Ria could not comprehend her actions or motions, neither her thoughts or emotions. Things had always been so clear to her, so easy to act on. Even the harshest of tactical maneuvres wasn't hard; there was only one right decision to make and it was only a matter of finding it. But in her current case, she couldn't help but be confused; there were more than one correct decisions. More than one beneficial choices, but making one undid the others.

Why had Tsukune saved her? Had it been his emotional, human side? But after what she had done, he had even less reason to help her. Had it been his vampiric, controlled side? But if she had died, he would have gone to a higher post, even replacing her.

It made no sense, and Ria hated it when things made no sense.

And then there was Ria's attitude towards him. She hadn't even noticed it, but she spent more time with him than her father. She often was caught thinking about what clothes she should wear rather than going for her usual attire. She more often than not watched the Aono train half way to complete exhaustion, working his body and mind more diligently than she ever did.

Why was she doing such things? Why was he doing such things?

Had it been a mere physical attraction, Ria would have easily beaten it down. In fact she tried to, by repeatedly taking certain... talented servants to her chambers. For some reason that didn't work. If it were respect for his growing skills, she would have given him a day off, but she couldn't because then she wouldn't see him for that day. It was infuriating!

She took a calming breath and put on her clothes before getting to fetch her partner. When his eyes lingered on her figure, she felt something _burst_ within her chest, something strong and... and... and it was like _hate_, but at the same time it didn't cause her to want to rip his guts out. She happily noted how sweat trickled down his trained body however.

But, they had a mission. Ria's sources had managed to pinpoint the location of the headquarters of the gang that almost killed her. Quickly wrapping up the conversation, she turned on her heel and left, quickly to hide a growing blush at Tsukune's half-naked body but not quickly enough to hide the little bounce in her step.

The operation went smoothly and Ria simply watched, excited in many ways, at the way Tsukune ordered the troops. His presence, his charisma, his confidence, his noble, commanding aura drove the Ayashi under his command much better than threats and beatings. They _wanted_ to serve him, they _wanted_ to fight, and possibly die, for him.

They charged and cut through the defences like a hot knife through warm butter. Losses were minimal, enough to actually make a new record.

Ria smiled. Tsukune-kun was really coming into his own as a Lord of the Night.

Just as she wanted him to.

The vampiric pair easily walked up to the top of the building, fighting several kinds of trash on the way. It wasn't hard for the pair; despite their short time together, they had learned to trust each other and their teamwork was formidable.

In the end, they reached the top, the office of the head boss, a supposedly powerful Ayashi, but not an overly smart enough apparently; noone messed with Fairy Tail.

Said boss was looking out the windows at the pier around the building as if nothing was happening.

"Ah, Sekitan-_sama_, we have been expecting you." Came his voice and Ria snarled at him in remembered pain. She was quite surprised when she noticed Tsukune's fangs also protruding a bit. "I'm afraid however, that your partner must take his leave now..."

It was at that moment that a hardened sphere of wind struck Tsukune at the back, lifted him off the ground and tossed him out of the window, straight into the sea a few dozen floors below.

"TSUKUNEEEE!" Ria's terrified scream tore the night sky. She wasn't afraid of the fall; any vampire could survive it, let alone a Super Vampire like Tsukune. But... the sea? Tsukune would fall in the water and die.

It was at that moment, that the boss realized that it might _not_have been a smart idea.

Ria's youki _blasted_ outwards from her body reality was warped horribly at her fury's command. The very fabric of reality became unraveled at the furious vampiress' will.

Dozens of spellcasters rushed with their talismans to contain her power. They had done it before, placed talismans around the silver in the pool they tried to kill her in. But this time it was different. This time, Ria was well-fed, well-prepared and she was _pissed_. Scratch that, furious didn't even come close to describing how angry she was. The talismans were torn mere seconds after being put in place and the magic users could only barely hold her power back, and they would run out of power much faster than she.

To help their chances of survival, the hidden assailant that tossed Tsukune out the window made another ball of wind in his hands and tossed it at the woman.

It was then that Ria realized that Tsukune's youki signal _hadn't_ dissapeared. In fact, it was growing stronger and closer, almost as if he was climbing back up but it was too fast too-

A shape crashed through the other side of the broken window, intercepted the sphere of wind, ran right _through_ it and onto the thrower. Everyone there could only make out a silver-haired figure with long, black feathered wings on its back and a torn shirt. Ria however recognized the youki signal. And she did a double-take.

The figure however didn't bother with anything like that. Instead he focused on ramming his fists repeatedly on his former assailant's face and crushing him to dust.

When he rose, Tsukune's face was nothing short of a bestial snarl.

For some reason, Ria found her knees growing weaker the more she looked at him.

Then he became a blur and the broken bodies of warlocks and witches went flying around the room as if a tornado had torn them off the floor. It was a quite apt approach to what Tsukune had become.

The boss was defeated mere seconds later by Ria. It took him several days to die out; the vampiress had been positively incessed and got her rightfull pounds of flesh from him. Literally.

But neither Tsukune nor Ria cared about the soon-to-be dead mafia boss. They had more important things to deal with, each their own.

That night, Tsukune couldn't lay down to sleep. Every time he tried, something inside him called and rebelled, something told him to stay awake, something quickened his blood. Something... some part of him was anticipating something and he just couldn't focus on it.

Then, his door opened and Tsukune's eyes went wide.

At the entrance of the room stood Ria. Dressed in a modest see-through nightgown, hair let down on her shoulders, she looked every bit a manifestation of beauty, dark eroticism and lust.

"Up until now..." Her voice shook him from his reverie, drawing his mind to her as easily as her perfect movements drew his eyes. "Up until now... I had never felt love... of any kind... I only knew hate and I was naive to confuse them... I still don't know _what _I feel... But... even if just for tonight... Tsukune... please... show me how you love... Show me your love... love _me..._"

Her steps had taken her to the middle of the room as she exposed herself to him, and Tsukune could only find her perfect. Her words were pained, as if she had trouble admitting it, opening herself and overcoming her pride. It was exactly that which endeared her so much to the vampire. The fact that she could and _would_ bring herself down from the altair she had placed herself on and admit she wasn't the best. That there was something she didn't have. That she would open herself to another, accept another. Overcoming her arrogance and making it into true pride.

He got off his bed and she could admire his toned body in all its glory. Hours upon hours of sweat, work, and practiced had forged his once-average body into a work of art, something every male would be envious of. His steps, slow and deliberate and yet every bit as hesitant as her own, killed her in anticipation.

Then, all too sudden and all to late, he was in front of her, looking at her, just at her, into her eyes, into her soul.

A hand reached up to her face and caressed it with a warmth and kindness she had never felt, had never even imagined.

When he kissed her, she forgot about it all, she forgot about everything but the man in front of her.

Even when she hadn't realized it, during the many hours of lovemaking that followed, she really understood what he had meant a few days earlier when he told her the difference between hate and love. She would _never_ forget.

Nor would another evoke that emotion in her.

For the first time in her long, dark life, Sekitan Ria had found her home. She had found her port in the storm. She had found the one place she could always be free and unrestrained. She had found her happiness.

Akashiya Moka never knew any of it. No, she _did_, but she still chose to hurt him instead of honoring him. And that was Akashiya Moka's greatest fault; having the luck to find the one person who would complete her and yet let her arrogance and hubris destroy it all in front of her.

And let it not be said that Ria was a jealous wife. Well, in fact, she was. But, she was a vampiress, and she was nothing if not understanding of her beloved. So, when she asked him if he had feelings for his school-time loves, the girls he had left behind, when he answered positively, she smiled serenely. Her answer that now she wouldn't tire him nearly as much as he tired her and that she did in fact consider 'the more the merrier' would have several interesting effects on the man who held her in his arms.

After all, there was a reason Akashiya Moka never saw her childhood friends at their marriage; they were happily passed out on a broken bed, cuddling with each other, after a long day -and night- with the man who had claimed their hearts so many years ago.

**A/N: As it was requested, so it is. I apologize for not posting it as fast as I wanted, but my plans were messed and couldn't get the time to put my ideas to paper, or wordpad as it were.**

**Still, I hope you liked this, even if it became a bit big. Hopefully it was not boring and to your expectations.**

**Please read and review, I would be really interested in your opinions.  
**

* * *

**Today, on this 9/6/2012, I, Soulblazer87, do hereby leave this site, possibly forever.**

**I shall not update this, or any other story.**

**I shall leave them on, however. Should you desire to follow my stories, do so in my new site of residence: www dot yourfanfiction dot com.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**After much thought and an unhealthily long time spent in a single room away from all forms of communication with the outside world (including internet, cellphone and even my mp3), I finally managed to think of a good second chapter to this one-shot, promptly making it a two-shot.**

**It will not become a full-fledged story in the foreseeable future. As a one-shot, it is in the nature of the fic itself to not expand over a long work. I would have to completely re-write the story and that I will not do. If, however, any of you feel like doing it, then please go ahead. I will help you, even.**

**So, with this in mind, I introduce you to the second chapter of A Choice Made Blind.**

_Smoked Mirror_

_White Darkness_

_Truth and Lie, intertwined._

_From Pain's Hold, breaking free_

_From Destiny's Grasp, ascending_

_Broken, Reforged,_

_Tempered, Made Anew._

_New Dawn rises,_

_Night as bright as day._

_The Wheel turns still._

_Awaken._

Ria's eye's slowly opened as she stretched like a cat. A very content cat. She even let out a soft purr before placing her head back on Tsukune's chest.

Dark eyes snapped open in focus and her breath hitched.

Tsukune.

Her… what? What was he? What was he to her? What was she to him? What were they?

Lovers? No, she'd had lovers, many of them, over the years and he definitely was more than just a lover.

Mates? But they had known each other, truly known each other, for so little! And yet, yet why did he make her feel so many things, _how_ could he make her _feel_ so _much_?

How could he relax so much with her so close to him, how could he look so calm and peaceful with the Black Devil so close to him?

Didn't he know she could kill him in an instant?

Bitter bile, burning and vile, rose up in Ria's throat as she thought of killing Tsukune.

How could she? How could she even think of killing him?

How could _he_ make _her_ react this way to the thought of his death?

She had to get away. She had to leave. She had to… She didn't know, but she had to!

Because, a small part of her, a part of the heartless person she was and is, told her what he was to her in a way she could not refute; her weakness.

And yet, another part of her, part of who she was becoming, told her that he was her weakness, yes, because others would target him to get to her. In other words, he was her weakness because of how afraid she was of him, not for him.

And yes, Ria thought as she threw on her nightgown, she, the dreaded Black Devil, was finally feeling fear.

"Ria?" Tsukune's voice, heavy with sleep but filled with worry, reached her.

"I'm leaving. It was all a…" She stopped. It was all a what? A mistake? Something wrong? A _lie_?

No, it wasn't like that. It was _terrifying_.

It was terrifyingly _perfect_.

"Don't, please. Stay." She could feel the pain in his voice, and Dark Lords did it hurt so much! But she had to. He would be in danger with her there.

"I have to. You… You wouldn't understand."

"I don't need to. All I know is that if you leave, I will never see you, the _real_ you again." He had gotten up from the bed now, naked as the day he was born, as the night they made love.

Ria wanted to turn around so much. She wanted to turn around and loose herself in his arms. But…

As his hand, a hand that had touched her more intimately than any of her previous lovers could mere hours ago, touched her shoulder, she forced her fury to the surface and leapt away from him. Her voice was filled with terror and fury in equal parts as her hand was forced to become straight like a sword's edge. "Don't touch me!"

Her desperate scream would have had a far different meaning had her eyes not been filled with that fear and sadness. It was exactly because he saw those emotions, that Tsukune began to understand why she was doing this.

So, he took a step forward. And then another. And another.

Slowly, he closed the distance she could not.

Slowly, he brought out more and more of the real reasons to the surface.

Until, five steps before her, she broke. "Stop! Don't come any closer! Why aren't you listening to me? I… I could kill you so easily and yet you…"

"You could never hurt me, much less kill me." His reply cut deep into her.

Why? Why didn't he understand?

So, struggling to draw emotions she didn't feel, she charged him.

Only for her hand to stop an inch from his throat.

And her heart to stop at his unflinching gaze.

"Are- are you," Now she was almost sobbing, tears streaming down her eyes. "are you saying that-that I, the B-Black D-Devil, can't k-kill you?"

Tsukune's hand rose to his throat and took hers in a gentle grasp before raising it to his lips and kissing it. "Because you are not the Black Devil to me. To me, you are my Sekitan Ria, my dark queen, my lover, mine until time ends. Just as I am yours."

And then he was kissing her. With all the passion in the world, as if the night was still young and they were intertwined in each other's arms for the first time, he was kissing her.

She didn't know when her arms embraced him or when his wrapped around her. She only knew when the kiss ended tenderly and lovingly, as if they were the only people in the world.

"They'll come for you. To get to me, they'll come for you. Because you are my only, sole weakness…"

"Then I will become your strength. And, if they still come, then for you, only for you, I will crush them."

She didn't need to look up to see that his eyes were glowing like crimson diamonds. She only needed to _feel_ and all she felt was an ocean of love for her.

Because for her, he would conquer the world. If she only asked him to, he would.

Ria smiled contently, she wanted for nothing more any longer.

Sekitan Ria began changing more and more since that day, not only in attitude but in goals as well. Before, Fairy Tail was an organization to destroy, now it was an organization to protect; protect Ayashi and their interests from human 'colonization' as it were.

While many were surprised by that change of direction, none more than Shuzen Issa himself, this turn in policy actually began to endear them to the non-radical Ayashi and calm down the underlying current of anti-human rage that was boiling again. Of course, that is not to say that Fairy Tail was completely cut off from its criminal activities, there was no chance in hell of doing that, or its seeking to gain further wealth, but at least this time it also added a factor of 'common good' to its enterprises.

Tsukune found himself also changing the more time he spent with Ria. He now saw a wider spectrum of things and began to understand, if a bit, the so called 'court politics' the vampire race was so fond of. Unbeknownst to him, he was being groomed to eventually replace the Shuzen patriarch, though that was long in coming and both knew it. But they also knew that if anyone ever got the power to replace their Father, then it was Tsukune. After all, it was his pride that awakened his ability to transform.

He had tried to explain it to his soon-to-be-mate, how it was his pride that gave him the power to change his body. The vampiress, and truly most any other vampire, had confused their arrogance with pride. But Tsukune's pride was different; it was his acceptance of not being perfect and working to improve himself. That's why, when he needed to change his form, it was his 'pride' that allowed him to do it, rather than his arrogance at his great power limiting him. It also made his transformation much less grotesque and painful than poor Kahlua. The half-crazed girl didn't have pride; her spirit had simply been crushed to the point where her _insanity _drove her transformation. Of course, with her not being completely crazy, it also meant that she understood what she was doing and therefore was offended by herself, thus making her transformation ability painful and hideous in sight, as a subconscious form of 'puishment' to herself for her own 'transgressions'.

Regardless, Tsukune delved deep into vampire and general Ayashi lore, seeking to understand his ability to change more and more and, who knew, maybe find several new ones. He was very thankful to Touhou Fuuhai's Human Body Transformation Technique; it made everything so much easier. Not to mention that youjutsu were exceedingly useful in various applications, such as altering his own Rosario or erecting barriers. At least that helped his mind open up more to vampiric traditions, such as having multiple mistresses. It had worried him for a moment that, maybe he had over-reacted against poor Moka, but then he realized; it wasn't so much the fact that Moka took Gin and others to their bed, but the fact that she tried to suppress and control him, the fact she ignored his desires and tried to make him something that he wasn't.

At least he had earned Gin's friendship back once the werewolf came clean about him refusing to betray Tsukune for Moka's tantrum. The werewolf had received a brand new, well-paid, luxurious, high-PR job as a reward, enabling him to move across the globe much easier than he used to.

Still, poor Tsukune couldn't get the idea of a harem from his head, and to be more precise the idea of a harem composed by a certain black and white duet. Which Ria confronted him directly on.

"Tsukki," She said having picked up Kyouko's nickname for him. "you've been spending an awful lot of time asking around for one of your old friends, the succubus Kurono Kurumu..." Then her eyes glinted mischievously. "Should I be worried?" She knew she wouldn't, she knew he would never betray her, but she still loved poking fun at her mate. Mostly because, beyond the amusement factor, it would almost always lead to them having a mock disagreement, then a mock-brawl and then... then they'd have long, steamy make-up sex for the rest of the day (and occasionally _next_ day as well).

"What? No!" He said almost affronted, he had been betrayed once and was _not_ going to do it to someone else, not that heart-rending pain. "I'm just worried about her. It's been five years since... well, since she was exiled. She left everything behind to go oversees and now I find out she works as a stripper! Kurumu-chan definitely deserves better than working as a _stripper_."

"Oh me oh my, is that possessiveness I hear? Did your high-school harem finally win you over Tsu-ku-ne-kun?" She asked, draping herself over his shoulders as he kept on browsing through the Internet for information on his old friend.

"No, well, maybe I am possessive. But she's my friend Ria-chan. And I abandoned her. I could have done something, anything, but I just stood by. I don't know, now that my eyes are open, I want to make up for her."

"Make up for her or make _out_ with her?" Asked Ria, enjoying the way her mate blushed. She decided to tease him on it. "Oh me oh my, you're actually thinking about it!" She giggled.

Tsukune mock-glared at his future mate. "I'll have you know _any_ straight man would. She used to shove my head into her breasts and say the most embarassing things all the time. Usually Mizore-chan would save me by throwing kunai of some sort, but that's just so she could abduct me and 'go make babies', her own words..." He sighed almost melancholically. "Even Yukari-chan, who would rant on and on about, and I quote, 'becoming the meat in a vampire sandwitch', end quote... I miss them and the carefree days we spent together."

Of course he didn't mention Moka, he was still hurt because of her actions, the last pangs of pain from a dead love. He was also very angry at her, for obvious reasons. At least Ria knew that his feelings for her were honest and not some way to get back at her sister. So, she teased him some more, having heard the story of his life from Kokoa. "Oh, and nothing bad to say about Ruby-san?"

_That_ sent the poor boy into a coughing fit. "I was _trying _to forget about _her_, thank you very much! One can only take so much of a cosplay-fanatic, masochistic, perverted witch at the level of Ruby-san! You wouldn't _believe_ the clothes she wore some times!"

Ria giggled. "Oh but I _can_. In fact, I have some of them in my closet..." Then she leaned into his ear to whisper at him. "Want to help me put them on?" After his ensuing blush, it was an easy thing to steer the conversation to more... pleasing... matters. Matters that took them a day to get through.

Several hours later, Ria drew circles over her mate's chest. "So," She asked, making him creak a tired eye open after their rather intense lovemaking session. "do you want them?"

That had him serious and alert in no time flat, knowing how important the matter was. "What? Ria, what are you talking about?"

She looked at him critically. "What, I'm curious! You're my future mate after all!"

Tsukune sighed as he looked at the ceiling. "I... I don't know really... I care for them, maybe even love them. Maybe if I hadn't been that pissed off at Moka I wouldn't have called you and never fallen for you. But I did. So, regardless of me possibly loving them, I'm not going to betray you. Ever."

Ria looked at him seriously before giggling suddenly and poking his temple. "Silly man, I asked you if you want them. I know you already love them. But, unlike my insecure little sister, I also know that in the end, I'm the one you'll end up with. After all, they are not vampires and will, at some point, pass away. But us? Let's just say that a vampire's 'love forever' lasts for a considerably longer time than others'." She looked at him seriously again. "So, do you want them?"

She was met by a hard stare. "Ria, I love you, _I love you_. I may love them too, maybe, I don't know. But, I am with _you_ now and I'm not going to..." He almost said 'do what _she_ did' but controlled himself. "I'm not going to betray you in the worst way possible only to-"

Ria interrupted him with a delicate finger on his lips and a very mischievous wink in her dark eyes. "Ah, but it is not a betrayal if I'm there with you now, is it?"

"W-whaaat?" Poor Tsukune, for all his newfound confidence and control, he was still highly inexperienced in several areas. Apparently, that also included control over his own body as Ria quickly took note of.

"Oh me, oh my, Tsukki, you naughty boy." She said as she straddled him. "I'll have you know that _you_ tire _me_ out now. Besides, a succubus and a yuki-onna?" She licked her lips. "Think of all the fun we could have... _together_..."

And so the poor vampire was left to ask himself why almost every woman he met was a pervert deep down. Not that he minded. No man in his right mind would.

Still, to him, it felt wrong somehow to have another mate while he had Ria. To which the vampiress replied that _he_ wouldn't have another mate, they _both_ would get another mate. Even so, it was hard to convince him to at least try it out, almost frustratingly hard at times. But it also meant that he was loyal to her and that was more important than any sexual gratification. Loyalty _and_ sexual gratification however were even _better_.

Which was why, one week after that, one Kurono Kurumu was getting lectured by her mother, Ageha. "Listen well Mumu-chan." Said the older succubus. "Today is a very special occasion. A very rich client has booked the entire club for a single performance. If you go out and do it well enough, then you're going to perform it once again in front of our _real_ client. Which is going to make us filthy rich! Imagine it, all the jewelry and clothes you ever wanted!" Ageha almost had dollar signs for eyes as she thought about what she could buy.

That made her miss how Kurumu sighed. _'I don't _want_ jewelry or clothes. I just want my Tsukune...'_

But, it was her job so, as much as she might have hated doing things like that to everyone except her Destined One, she knew what she had to do. So, she put on her clothes and got ready to dance.

Once the dim lights went on though, she was quite surprised to see that there was only one customer and even then he was holed up in the back, as away from her as possible, back in the darkness where she couldn't see him. It annoyed her, but she supposed that each had their vices.

Throughout her dance, she received nothing, not a single sign if she did it well or if the customer liked it. Only at the end, when she finished, did she hear clapping and the tell-tale sound of someone getting up from their seat.

What happened next threw her for a loop. "Oh me, oh my, definitely a great show my dear." It was a female's voice but what really surprised her was that she knew that voice! "You seem to lack something though... I wonder why that is?"

"Sekitan Ria!" Kurumu almost screamed at the vampiress, her true form revealed hastily. While the vampire had done nothing hostile, she was aware of how quickly she could turn into a psychotic murderer. The fact she had gotten to Tsukune while she hadn't, had also been a sore point for the succubus. "What are you doing here?" She said, placing her talons at Ria's neck.

Ria ignored the sharp talons aimed at her and looked almost _hungrily_ at the succubus. "So that's where your passion went. _Now_ you're perfect. Yess.." She almost _purred_ at Kurumu. "You're just as my mate said you were. So fiery, so passionate... I could eat you up!" She said before grabbing Kurumu by the laurels and promptly kissing her. Hard. When the succubus opened her mouth to gasp, Ria found the chance to shove her tongue into the girl and turn her into a panting, blushing mess.

"W-w-what the hell are you doing?" Shouted Kurumu once she was released.

"It's simple. My mate wants you. But it's been a long time and you have both changed. So, I just had to come and make sure you were everything he wanted. You're even better, I can't wait until you join us."

"J-join you? I'm not joining Fairy Tail! You've hurt us enough." Replied Kurumu before switching to more important matters, for a succubus anyway. "And who's your mate anyway? Who'd put up with _you_?"

"Oh me, how rude of me to not introduce him. Very well, come in _love_." The way that last word was stretched made Kurumu blink. She couldn't believe it, had Ria actually sounded... honestly in love with someone?

And then, the poor succubus' world began doing back-flips.

Because she recognized the man! Even if his hair had turned a glorious silver and his eyes were slitted and crimson, even if he was now dressed in finery... That look in his eye, the way he walked, his figure (though much more ripped she happily noted), that gentle smile on his face... They were all terribly familiar. Almost painfully nostalgic.

The man then raised a hand in a way too understated greeting and smiled warmly at Kurumu. "Hello Kurumu-chan."

"T-T-Tsu... Tsukune?" Then she was out like a light.

"You know, it's all _your_ fault." Tsukune playfully grumbled at his mate as he caught the succubus before she hit the floor.

Ria giggled at him semi-innocently.

Explaining what had happened to the succubus was a lengthy affair, mostly because she couldn't believe it.

"Moka did WHAT?" Had they not sealed the club with a barrier, Tsukune was sure that her voice would have rung out over all of Las Vegas. Even so, it was hard to miss the malice radiating from the girl. "That... that BITCH!" She screamed. "How DARE she!" How dare she indeed. Had Moka not gone to such extreme lengths to make sure not to share Tsukune with anyone? Not even their common friends, more-than-friends even considering all they had gone through? So how, how dare she, that harlot, that whore, that wench, that traitor, how dare she, how _dare_ she hurt Tsukune like that, how dare she take the first stranger she found on the street, the first jerk she just conveniently hit on, how dare she take such unworthy bastards to her and Tsukune's bed? How dare she betray her Destined One in such a way? "I'll kill her! I'm going to _kill_ her! I'm going to rip her eyes out! I'm going to pluck every strand of hair from her body! I'm going to _flay _her _alive_! I'm going to tear her mind _apart_!"

Tsukune and Ria, the latter sitting on the first's lap, chuckled and giggled respectively. The succubus definitely had a fiery temper.

"Now, now Kurumu-chan, there's no need of doing something like that." Said Tsukune. "It is true that she hurt me deeply, but I came out all the better for it in the end. Moka made her choice, I've made my own. Too bad our paths are so different, but I am _not_ going to become her lap dog or just a mere father figure to a bunch of bastards. I assure you I have left her long behind me and now only have a great future to look up for. A future that, I hope, includes _you_ in it."

That threw her in for a loop, especially how nonchalantly Ria took it. She had thought her to be a far more possessive type. Unbeknownst to the succubus, Ria _was_ possessive, but that would just mean she'd get to enjoy Tsukune as much as Kurumu would and enjoy _Kurumu_ as much as Tsukune would enjoy her. Regardless, Kurumu blushed. "M-me? B-b-but..."

"Buttsex?" Interrupted Ria making both sides cough with embarassement. "Oh, don't be such prudes. Especially you Tsukki, I thought you _liked _it..." Now that had sent Tsukune trying to find a way out of the embarassement and away from Kurumu's part-scandalized, part-proud, part-surprised look. "But, dear Kurumu, why not you? You are beautiful, even amongst succubae, you have a strong heart that loves Tsukki unconditionally. I know you're still a virgin, despite being a succubus, you've saved yourself only for Tsukune, haven't you?"

Now that threw _Tsukune_ in for a loop. He had read quite a bit about succubae; they were beings that lived and breathed for intimacy. For a succubus to be over her twenties and still a virgin... That was unheard of. And yet, Kurumu, sweet, kind, caring, cheerful Kurumu-chan had done it. All for him. And he hadn't even known.

He felt like kicking himself. Of course he wouldn't. He was a vampire and that meant that he would do one thing; make things right. Kurumu had saved herself for him, it was the least he could do to repay her devotion to him, it was all he could do to repay her _love_ for him.

Ria could see her mate become more and more accepting to her harem idea, probably because her adorable yet still naive mate only just now realized that the girl really did love him. She wanted to sigh about 'men', but she held it in. It was time to go for the kill, or for the flirt as the case were. "So, here I come with a proposition. Unlike my sister, I am unafraid of Tsukune having an affair with one who truly loves him, I only care about his happiness after all." She sai and shifted slightly in anticipation of the effect her next words would cause to her mate. "Of course, we'll share him equally, just as we are going to share _you_ equally." She licked her lips with perhaps too much intent. "After all it's been so long since I last had a taste of succubus."

Ria's words shook Kurumu, mostly because she had the slight idea that the 'eating' Ria had mentioned before wouldn't be of the bad kind. Well, maybe a little bit bad, but mostly great, the _really_ great kind of eating.

"Y-y-yeah a-about that..." Stuttered Kurumu.

"There's not many things to think or talk about Kurumu-_chan_." Said Ria, stressing the 'chan', seeing as how her mate was rather pre-occupied and unable to talk with what she was doing to him, be it with words or slight movements on his lap. "Only the offer we're making. Tsukune wants you and I accept it. But, I _am_ possessive of my mate. So unless _I_ get something out of it, there's no chance I'm letting it happen. Either you will remain here, in this pathetic strip club, showing off your body to a bunch of perverts, or you will come live with us both and enjoy things very, _very_ few others would ever get a taste for. At least for the right reasons anyway, most vampires have multiple lovers, but only a few ever have a lover they truly love. Besides, it's not that much different from what you wanted back then, is it? You even considered _Moka_ a back-up lover."

"Y-yeah but..." Kurumu was not only shocked but torn. It wasn't that she wanted the job, she _loathed_ it. No, the offer sounded too good to be true. It sounded so good, it sounded like a dream. So, of course, she was skeptical. There's also the fact that her so-called 'back up lovers' were her dear friends! That did not include Sekitan Ria. Of course, with the recent developments, the fact that her back up lovers included Moka didn't say much, did it? "Alright, but there's one condition... We'll go get Mizore, she's loved Tsukune ever since and always hated that she had to go back to her people..."

"You mean Shirayuki Mizore, the Yuki-onna? We planned on visiting her next anyway." Ria giggled at her mate's strangling sounds, she had kept that as a secret. "But, first things first." She said and got up, letting Kurumu see just how big a bulge the vampiress's actions had created. Ria smirked when she saw Kurumu gulp. "We have to seal the deal. And no shaking hands, we have _far_ better ways of doing so. Oh, and don't worry, the club's empty, Ageha and Caro were in on my little trick, you can scream Tsukune's name as much as you want."

It was a good thing the barriers didn't need concentration to keep up because what followed would have ruined Tsukune's concentration. As if his dark queen wasn't enough, just being around Kurumu sent his instincts roaring. So when the succubus finally let go of her inhibitions and truly let go... Well, let's say that the little club hadn't seen that much debauchery since Caro Shade first opened the store, back when she was just a fresh arch-succubus, not quite in control of herself. Even Kurumu would admit that she'd never feel a bite the same way again. Some of the things Ria could do with her teeth left even her reeling and she was a _succubus_ for crying out loud!

But in the end, not one of them felt happier. Ria had managed to get another person to love and be loved by her mate, knowing he would always love her just as he always did. Tsukune finally made up, and out, with Kurumu, knowing she never loved him for what he was but for who he was. And Kurumu? Well, let's just say that the succubus didn't sleep; she fainted with a loose grin on her face and Tsukune's name and various incoherencies.

Getting to Mizore was easier. Or, to be exact, _convincing_ her was easier.

Because getting to the Yuki-onna village was...

Let's just say that after destroying the tree that upheld the great barrier of the village and forcing the entire population to migrate... The race wasn't exactly _keen_ on letting any member of Faity Tail back in. It was only when Tsukune himself assured them that Fairy Tail had changed, that they now acted as a shield of youkai, protecting them from the humans, that they even considere letting them in. Though, both he and Ria knew that they could have just entered on their own using simply brute force. But, then they would not be defending their new goal and they would also hurt Mizore's feelings, which they sought to protect in the first place. Well, Ria just wanted to see if Kurumu's claims about their black and white duets having more uses than the battlefield were correct.

Tsukune was forced to sign a large amount of money to the Snow People, just in case they ever tried to pull back from their deal. They even had him swear on his vampiric pride, knowing that it was something he held above almost all else. It was an unnecessary oath however as he never intended to repeat Fairy Tails depredations upon innocent people.

While Tsukune's harem was formed, the very reason for his heartache, Akashiya Moka was not having a good time.

During the months that Tsukune had left the house, she had spent an impressive amount of time mating. If it could even be considered that. It wasn't even an animalistic rut; she had had a few of those with Tsukune and no one managed to quite satisfy her to the point he had.

Several had come to her bed and several had seen her naked and touched her. Several had tainted her womb with their seed.

But not one of them, not a single monster from the dozens she had 'met', had managed to.. to _fulfill_ her. Not one of them managed to make her scream their names to the heavens or give her more than a small release.

So there she was, frustrated, annoyed, angry, sad, she didn't even know _what_ she was feeling. Neither of her two sides did.

On one hand, they wanted Tsukune, their mate, back. He was a caring, kind lover that could and would satisfy her before he began to satisfy himself. He would bring her breakfast to bed. He would make her wonderful, romantic dinners. He would always tell her he loved her, at any place, any moment, any time.

But they also didn't want him there, be it out of anger for his refusal or fear of him seeing them like that. He was not just kind, he was also fiercely protective and loyal, something that could become a doubled-edged sword. He was also a human and humans were detestable, pathetic beings that only gave her loneliness. He was also arrogant, thinking that he had more right to raise _her_ children than _she_. He was also...

He was also...

He was also _absent_.

He wasn't there and she was lonely.

She missed him. She missed him so. But he didn't _listen_ to her! He didn't listen to what she said! How could they be equals when he didn't listen to her! How could he be her mate when he didn't understand why she didn't want her children in the human world!

Her doorbell rang and Moka sighed. It was time, the next 'applicant' had come.

Maybe that one could make her reach ecstasy. Maybe that one could fulfill her. Maybe that one could make her feel... special.

Or maybe it would be the next one.

Or the next one.

Or the next one.

And all the while Moka let her body, which once was her pride, be trampled and desecrated for the sake of her arrogance, not once did it occur to her to ask for forgiveness, to see things from Tsukune's perspective, to stop and think _'What am I doing?'_...

She was a Super Vampire, a Shinso.

She was Akashiya Moka. A proud, _proud_ Vampire. Right?

So, when the invitation to Ria's bonding came, she was highly surprised.

When she saw Tsukune stand next to her sister she was terrified.

When they exchanged vows, she was furious.

When they tore her world apart... that's when she realized that, in the end...

She was all alone.

That's why when she was executed, she _didn't_ die.

She couldn't die! No, she wasn't allowed to!

She had to earn him back! She had to get him back! Save him from _her_ clutches!

She had to get her mate back home where he would give her the children she wanted. Where he would serve her breakfast on bed and hug her and tell her he loved her and do all those little, stupid, inconcequential things that made her... made her feel _not alone_.

Convincing the Elders to push for a court to have Tsukune returned to her would be easy enough, right?

After all, even her Father would have to obey the Elders, right?

And Tsukune wanted to come back to her, right?

So why? Why did he refuse the Elders' decision?

Why? Why was he looking her like that? Was that a look of love? It was, wasn't it?

Why? Why did he have black-feathered wings? Why? Why did his youki flare like that?

Why? Why couldn't she see him any more? Why? Why did that nice, caring, helping Elder have no head any more?

"Tsukune, stop, please! You're ruining everything!" She said to him and, for a moment he stopped and looked at her, just looked at her. Moka, her mind fractured, thought he loved her, he listened to her after all. "They're making everything right, see? Now you don't have to be mated to Ria! You can come back home! You can come back to me! We can be together again! You, me and my children! So come here and let's go!"

Why? Why did he stay there and look at her like that?

Wait, that wasn't love in his eyes? What was it? What was it called?

"No. While I am surprised you are alive, and in part... pleased... that my sister is still alive and relatively calm, I am not going to do as you ask. I am _not_ your pet, I am _not_ your slave and I most _definitely_ am _not your mate!_ I am happily mated Moka, pleased with my current lifestyle. After all, why would I go to a mate that betrayed me?"

Betrayed him? She didn't betray him! She said so, her hair flailing wildly.

"You didn't? Did you not ask Gin to have impregnate you?" No, she didn't, of course she didn't, she only wanted Tsukune to do it. "Did you not call many other lesser races to do the same?" What, of course not, what was her mate talking about? "You did Moka. You can't escape from what your actions brought you. There are some things Moka that not even _I_ can forgive!"

But!

But she hadn't done those horrible, horrible things!

She never called Gin over to have sex with him!

_"Gin, I am asking you for a favour. Will you impregnate me with your seed?"_

What? What was that voice?

Her head hurt!

_"Hey there handsome. Look, I'm in a bit of a bind, want to come over to my place and see if you can help me out of my bind?"_

What? When had she said that? Why had she said that? To whom had she said that?

_"Alright, alright. Everyone will get a turn, but only one at a time. I'll set us an appointment list."_

Appointments? Appointments for _what_?

Now it's not just her head that hurt, but her stomach as well. Her stomach and her womb, she could feel them _burn_!

"Nooo! Tsukune! Tsukune please help! Help me! It hurts! It hurts so much! Please, forgive me! Please, my mate! I beg you, forgive me!"

Images. Sounds. Touches. Feelings. Scents.

Others. Touching her. Everywhere. Even where only Tsukune could-would-should!

Her memories unsealed like a torrent of undeniable reality, Moka screamed in horror and self-loathing, feeling her mind raped as violently as she _raped_ her mate bond.

Yet her denial held strong and she couldn't, wouldn't accept them. So, her shinso power going out of control, she charged Tsukune, her shattered mind believing that he was a fake, that if she killed the fake, the real one would come back to her and everything would be alright.

This time however, Issa knew that his daughter possessed the Shinso blood and Akasha's extreme regenerating abilities.

Setting up the barrier was simple. Powering it was even simpler.

Destroying his daughter was painful, he still loved her despite all that she had done.

But he couldn't allow her to exist any more. Beyond the disgrace she brought. Beyond her insanity. Beyond it all, he had to kill her. He had to do it lest his wife's, his beloved Akasha's, sacrifice was for naught. He had to kill her so he could, at least in his heart and memories, still think of her as the innocent, kind child she was, the great vampire warrior she was.

He killed her quickly, honoring what she had once been and, for the first time in ages, he felt old. He felt truly old.

Maybe Akuha's words of him retiring and leaving everything to Tsukune wasn't without merit.

Of course, the boy still had a way ahead of him.

And he had to get himself a grandchild to spoil first.

And if the child was a girl, maybe he could call her Moka. Or Akasha.

He would see.

At least Gyokuro's face just before Tsukune pulverized her was amusing. She seemed almost as if she expected him to help her.

Foolish woman, it was her who had orchestrated Akasha's demise and attempted to split Tsukune and Ria.

The world turns indeed.

_Waking Dream_

_Wishes unto intangible Reality,_

_Another World._

_Spin into focus,_

_Whirl into uncertainty._

_Lured by silver light,_

_Hounded by golden radiance._

_Fear and Hope,_

_Wish and Want,_

_Silent whisper..._

_Slumber._

**A/N: After being in isolation for seven days, I finally managed to get unstuck and start this chapter. It is not going to become a full-fledged story, so don't get your hopes up. It was made as a one-shot, so it's in it's nature to be impossible to turn to a full fic. That said, if someone wants to adopt, rewrite and expand this fic, then all they have to do is send me a PM and start working. I'll even help if there's problems (though don't expect constant help because I'm still in the goddamn army).**

**EDIT: Added the poem. Will not add other scenes because there is no time for now D:**

**'Till next time!  
**

* * *

**Today, on this 9/6/2012, I, Soulblazer87, do hereby leave this site, possibly forever.**

**I shall not update this, or any other story.**

**I shall leave them on, however. Should you desire to follow my stories, do so in my new site of residence: www dot yourfanfiction dot com.**


End file.
